Conventionally, cloud computing is an outsourced and often-time remote enterprise function that does not easily integrate into the working models of an existing computing platform, network or other enterprise configuration.
Currently, traditional enterprise networks may include various nodes that contribute to an overall business process or processes. The network nodes may include both physical and cloud-based machines. Enterprise networks may include cloud computing machines and physical hosts, which are required to provide an allocation of resources.
Enterprise networks may also include cloud resources/machines and physical host devices which are required to provide an allocation of resources. Physical hosts may include hardware devices that provide certain services, such as physical storage, which may be converted to cloud storage and allocated to corresponding cloud machines or cloud spaces (e.g., virtual cloud machines) depending on the anticipated requirements of an observed use of such cloud functions. The balance between actual physical storage and physical processing and allocated cloud storage and cloud processing usage may be optimized by monitoring and identifying the activities and functions performed in the enterprise network environment.